Revelación
by Zussane S.M
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN CAP-3 .Sonreí para mi mismo, y al mismo tiempo hice una mueca de disgusto.La verdad es que Veneciano me atraía, y mucho. Hetalia Gakuen
1. Chapter 1

¡Al fin un Fic que quería escribir desde hace mucho! Que lastima que no se encuentre mucho material de esta pareja, si tiene mucho potencial ú-u.  
>En fin, le dedico este fic a mi hermanis Aless, por ser tan awesome, por ayudarme a ponerle el título, y por supuesto por que le gusta esta pareja. ^v^ ~<p>

**Revelación ~**

-Así que estás deprimido otra vez Ita chan?-

-¿Gilbert?... Veee~-

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que West se fue de intercambio a otro colegio, las ganas de mejorar de ese hermano mio no le dejaron mas opción mas que ir , desde luego._

_Y entonces ahí estaba él, con las manos sosteniendo su rostro , la melancolía en sus facciones, y ese brillo en sus ojos, como anunciando que pronto habría lagrimas. Así es, tan lindo hasta cuando perdía por un momento los ánimos._

_Caminé hasta él por el salón vacío, el sonido de mis pasos era lo único que se podía escuchar._

_Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro._

-Vamos Ita chan, no tienes por que deprimirte, West regresará el próximo semestre, así que debes dar lo mejor de ti, ¿No crees? ¡Vamos a relajarnos y a tomar unas cervezas, kesesee~!

_Un minuto de silencio, una mirada fija y después una risita , ciertamente adorable._

-Cuando te pones serio por un momento, pareces otra persona Gilbert, vee~-

-Oh, ¿Lo crees? es solo... bueno, la vida es muy corta y ... ¡Kesese! Oh vamos, te llevaré a dar una vuelta por ahí para que te distraigas , ¡cortesía del asombroso yo!-

_Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos unos pasos._

-¡V-veee! E-espera Gilbert! tenemos la siguiente clase aún ...-

_Y así fué como sonó la campana del inicio de la próxima materia._

_..._

-Ese torpe de West, mas vale que regrese pronto o...-

-¿Qué tanto hablas solo, idiota de cabello descolorido?-

_Alguien entró a interrumpir mis pensamientos, era ella._

-A-ah~ pero si es Elizabeth , la mujer mas agresiva del mundo,¡Kesesee~!

_Como siempre luce bastante hermosa, no puedo negarlo. _

_Observándola fijamente , no pude hacer mas que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza._

_Antes de que respondiera, la acorralé en la pared, acariciando suavemente su cabello, besándolo y besándola a ella de inmediato.-_

-Mhhh~ ¿P-pero que demonios? ¡Idiota!-

_Algunos días de golpes, sartenazos, pretextos de lo mas torpes y palabreria ofensiva dirigidas hacia mi hermosa persona, pero al fin acepto salir conmigo. El señorito austriaco por supuesto que no dio consentimiento de nuestra según él :"relación inapropiada en un instituto respetable"_

_En cuanto lo vi le agarre el trasero y lo acuse de celos, ¡Hahahaha! Debería admitir que me idolatra... ¿O será que está enojado por que le robé a esa hermosa mujer que ahora está a mi lado?_

_La verdad es que no estaba prestando la debida atención a mis actos, actué impulsivamente, lo único que no quería era traicionar a West, podré ser malintencionado algunas veces, pasarme de la raya, ser egoísta o lo que sea que piensen los demás, pero no puedo de ninguna forma meterme con aquél a quien mi hermano quiere. Eso también es parte de ser tan asombroso._

_Sonreí para mi mismo, y al mismo tiempo hice una mueca de disgusto._

_La verdad es que Veneciano me atraía, y mucho._

_Puedo manejar esto, ya se me pasará. O eso es lo que pensé._

_De nuevo a las clases, él ocupa su pupitre algunos asientos delante de mi. _

_Lo miro con disimulo, hoy luce verdaderamente radiante... _

_Voltea a verme casi como si escuchara mis pensamientos, me sonríe con dulzura y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¡Maldición! Espero que no lo notara, realmente lo espero._

_Terminando el día de estudios salgo de prisa del salón de clases para no encontrarme de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan dulce, pero de inmediato escucho que me habla._

-¡Gilbert! espera, ¿Podemos ir juntos a casa?, también va para Gilbirt-

-Ita chan~ hahaha, ¿Pero que cosas dices? Si todos vamos a los dormitorios de la escuela. ¿Gilb...?¡Ah! estás hablando del pajarito, aveces olvido que se sube a mi cabeza...-

-¡Veee~ ¡pero siempre quise decir algo como eso!, si, precisamente , y es tan bonito-

_Le sonrío bastante animado, y él se para de puntas o algo como eso para acariciar al ave.-_

-Bien, regresemos juntos si así lo deseas.-

-Vee~ Escuché que estás saliendo con Eli, ¿Es verdad?-

-... Bueno si, algo así, ella es una mujer extraña, pero tiene lo suyo kesese~- Traté de sonar firme.

_Su respuesta tardo algunos momentos._

-Y-Ya veo, los dos hacen buena pareja...-

-¿Que pasa hombre, no pongas esa cara.-

-L-lo siento, es solo que...-

-¿Mhh?-

-N-no, no es nada, espero que no te alejes de tus amigos por estar e-enamorado, ¿no lo harás, verdad Gilbert?-

_Se acerco y jaló mis ropas, se veía bastante dulce con esa preocupación en su rostro, tragué saliva en seco. ¡Por el viejo Fritz!, tantas ganas de abrazarlo que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho._

-¡L-lo siento! Veee~ no debería decir esas cosas tan egoístas, discúlpame Gilbert...-

-Veneci...-

_Se alejó corriendo de ahí, quise detenerlo, en verdad lo deseaba. Pero me contuve lo mejor que pude. Es mejor así, no debería acercarme tanto. Por el bien de todos. Por el bien de Veneciano, por el de Elizabeth ,por el mio propio, y el de West._

_¿De qué me preocupo exactamente? debería estar feliz..._

Continuará...~

¿Dudas, comentarios? n.n Todos bien recibidos. ^v^ ¡Y corran la voz del PruxIta! (L)


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por los/las que dejaron sus comentarios.

**Cap 2~**

_La alarma sonaba , alejándome de mi profundo descanso. Le di un golpe para detener ese maldito ruido tan molesto, desperté en mi habitación en el instituto, como todas las mañanas._

_Tenía que compartir cuarto con Antonio, cuando me levanté el ya estaba listo y tan enérgico como siempre._

-Gilbert, ¡apresúrate y vamonos a desayunar! además tenemos que pasar aún por Francis~

-Ya voy, ya voy Antonio, maldición, no se como haces para despertar tan de buenas todos los días-

-¿Que dices? pero si usualmente despiertas con muchos ánimos -_ me miró fijamente y al no encontrar respuestas me jaloneo de las ropas para que me diera prisa._

_En cuanto estuve listo, radiante y awesome como siempre, tocamos la puerta de al lado y salió Francis a unirsenos para desayunar._

-Bonjour para los dos - nos dijo con una sonrisa y nos abrazo enérgicamente mientras nos toqueteaba sin discreción-

-Oe,Francis~ ¡Hahaha! nunca cambiarás-

_Entre risas los tres pasamos la mitad del día haciendo de las nuestras entre clase y descanso, como siempre nos hemos llevado realmente bien, suelen llamarnos de vez en cuando Bad friend trio, cosa que nos causa gracia a los tres. Bueno, y obviamente que me agrada ser parte del centro de atención, ¡Todos deberían amar al magnifico Yo! kesesee~!_

-Y entonces Gilbert...- Antonio me codeo con fuerza- ¿Estás saliendo con Elizabeth, eh picarón?-

-¿Eh? pues si, así es...-_ le dije fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que pude_.

-¡Valla! pero si no pareces muy animado, ¿Tú que piensas Francis?-

-Gilbert, mon cherry ~ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar con esa chica? Es realmente hermosa pero te conocemos bien.-

_Que extraño ver a Francis hablando con seriedad, pero tenía razon, no les puedo ocultar mucho a este par con quien me la paso a diario._

-Entonces según ustedes, par de astutos, ¿Con quién se supone debería estar?-

_Realmente esperé que no se dieran cuenta de por quien estaba interesado..._

-Bueno... se nota que Elizabeth no te es indiferente , por el austriaco alguna vez tuviste sentimientos encontrados, ¡Pero! mhhh _-se froto el mentón pensativo _- Francis, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Elemental mi querido mon cherry Antonio~ nuestro gilbert tiene buen gusto sin duda, ¿no? pero aún así , es muy obvio cuando se trata del amour~

-Déjense de payasadas y díganme que traman- _les dije nervioso._

-¿Veneciano, cierto?-

-Si, veneciano.-

_Y esa fue la respuesta de ambos... ¿Tan obvio es el asombroso yo?_

_No pude mas que lanzar una risa sonora y reírme de la situación ... mas que nada una risa nerviosa._

-Ustedes saben muy bien que... West está enamorado de él...-

-¡Eso no es impedimento! ¿Y si él está interesado en ti y no en tu hermano? debes luchar por lo que quieras Gilbert, seguro que si juegas limpio para ganar su corazón Ludwing lo entenderá.

-Lo sé, ...es solo que no es tan fácil...-

-No es propio de ti esa actitud Gilbert- _se dirigió antonio hacia mi._

-Lo sé ,... fue un locura no muy propia de el maravilloso Oresama... aún así necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas-

-Sabes que nosotros te apoyamos, aunque seas un torpe-

-Si, lo sé también, gracias Franc... ¡Oye!-

_Las risas siguieron una a una, al final de las clases nos separamos y decidí dar un paseo. Por supuesto que evitaba a Elizabeth mientras tanto, necesitaba pensar lo que haría, ¿En qué lió me había metido? Ella no se merece que la trate así, es... una gran mujer. Cielos, ser yo siempre ha sido difícil pero, ¡Ahora es cuando comprendo el peso de ser tan Awesome! _

_No, no Gilbert, no es momento de eso._

_Le di vuelta al instituto y a sus amplios jardines, y entonces detrás de un árbol vi un rizo que me pareció familiar..._

_¿Será que estaba durmiendo una siesta? me dirigí a toda prisa para ver ese rostro durmiente, mi sonrojo se hizo notorio y avance para ponerme de frente, sus cabellos castaños se balanceaban con el aire y entonces..._

-¡Que!- _ grité sorprendido al darme cuenta de que ese rizo y ese castaño cabello le pertenecía al hermano de Veneciano, Lovino._

-¡Veeeee~! ¿Gilbert?-

-¿Veneciano?-

-¡El mismo!- Sonrío alegremente.

-Oh, disculpa por gritar, acabo de confundir a tu hermano contigo ¡Kesese!~

-¿En serio? Veee~ Estábamos almorzando y se quedo dormido-

-Oe, ¿No se supone que si duermes después de comer engordas?-

-¡Es verdad!

_Reímos y conversamos animadamente unos momentos, el verlo me daba la impresión de que mis sentimientos se removían con una facilidad que me estremecía_.

_No sé si se dio cuenta, pero al mirarlo me perdía dentro de su propia mirada, estaba un tanto nervioso por la cercanía, mi pecho estaba acelerado y mi sonrisa no podía ser mas amplia._

_DLos minutos pasaban, y la platica estaba amena, su hermano no despertaba, el aire estaba fresco y entonces, una música energica de metal pesado comenzó a sonar-_

-Oh, es mi celular , disculpa Veneciano.-

Respondí y para mi sorpresa, era una voz familiar, bastante diría yo.

-¡¿West?-

**Continuará~ **


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! (Si es que hay alguien aún por aquí) Me encuentro de vacaciones, cortas pero vacaciónes al fin y al cabo, así que al revisar mis fan fics me di cuenta de que debía terminar los que había escrito anteriormente.  
>No sé si alguien leera esta continuación pero no me quedaré tranquila sin dejar un final al menos descente a esta pequeña historia. Por cierto, este cap tiene un poco de lemmon. Pero solo un poco, apenas un pequeño roce. :D ~

**Cap 3.**

_Me alejé tanto como pude de Veneciano para contestar la llamada, no sé de que me ocultaba, de todas maneras ellos debían permanecer en contacto, o eso imaginaba yo al menos..._

-¡West! Pero que milagro que me llamas, creí que estarias tan ocupado que no habría tiempo en tu apretada y poco genial agenda, ni siquiera para llamar a tu guapísimo hermano.-

-Hallo bruder, es verdad , las cosas son realmente duras por aquí, pero me agrada el lugar-

-¿Cuándo regresarás? Espero que el asombroso yo reciba muchos regalos de tu parte cuando al fin llegues. Además, tengo algo que decirte...-

-En realidad, ...bueno, me han pedido que me quede un poco mas de tiempo, y el ambiente aquí no está nada mal, tu sabes como de acogedor se siente estar en una escuela Alemana, bruder.-

-Claro, claro mucha comida deliciosa, colegas geniales por todos lados, y diversión, sin olvidar las travesuras qué...-

-...Me refiero a la educación bruder, el orden y disciplina aquí es perfecto, siento que podría aprender mucho en este lugar.-

-¡Bah! Tan aburrido como siempre hermano.-

-No importa, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

-¿Yo? ¡Ahh! Bueno, solo que alguien te manda saludos, West.- _Miré hacian donde él se encontraba, seguro se deprimiría al saber las nuevas noticias...-_

-¿De quien se trata?-

-Veneciano...¿Lo extrañas, eh? Apuesto a que a él si le hablas por telefono todos los días-

-¡De que hablas bruder! Y no, tu eres el primero con el que me comunico.- _Pude notar en su tono de voz que, en efecto, quería verlo otra vez. Podrá engañar a los demás, pero no a mi, que soy su hermano._

_Esta era mi oportunidad, debía ser bastante claro , lo suficiente como para no dejar ni siquiera un malentendido, se lo debía como hermano mayor._

-Bien, para empezar, sabes que eres mi hermano y eso nada podrá cambiarlo, por eso tengo que decir algo que me parece justo, yo quiero...a ese chico. Si no regresas pronto, te robaré a Ita-chan...-

_Unos segundos de silencio que parecían eternos._

-¿West?- ¿Hola?...-

-Sé que estás impactado pero al menos podrías...- _Y entonces me dí cuenta de que el teléfono no emitía sonido alguno. Y estaba apagado._

-¡Diablos! Maldito celular, se quedó sin batería!-

_Hice un gran alboroto en ese momento, que suerte poco awesome la mia , estaba en lo más emocionante del asunto y justo algo como esto sucede. Suspiro pesadamente y regreso a donde te encuentras, me recibes con una gran sonrisa y mi cuerpo se estremece por las dudas y la ansiedad. Quisiera arreglar esto de una vez por todas, y robarte un beso profundo, mientras tocas mi piel y... ¡Diablos! De nuevo perdí la concentración, cuando me doy cuenta , siento una mirada fija y curiosa en mi persona._

-¿Veee~?-

-V-veneciano...lo siento, estaba pensando en muchas cosas.-

-¿En qué piensas, Gilbert?-_ Su mirada curiosa penetraba mis pensamientos, se acercó un poco a mi dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente._

-Quisiera saber lo que piensas, veee~-

_Demasiado cerca, tanto que me sonrojo de inmediato. ¿Me estás incitando? Aveces creo que sabes perfectamente lo que haces. Si me sigues provocando, yo... _

-Lo extraño...- _Dices al fin, mientras te escondes en mi pecho, buscando algo de contacto.¿Un abrazo, quizás? Tan solo de escuchar el tono de tu voz, tan melancólica y cansada me doy cuenta en un instante de que hablas de él... Esto de verdad no podría ser peor... _

_Las campanas anunciando un nuevo -y pesado- día de clases, me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa. En esa mañana acalorada y luminosa tenía una especie de cita con Elizabeth, caminaríamos juntos hasta el salón de clases. Fué entonces cuando recordé de golpe que si podría ser peor. _

_Llegúe junto a ella y sonreímos, caminamos un poco estando uno al lado del ía que decirle lo mucho que me agradaba, es decir, ¿A quién no le iba a atraer y gustar una mujer tan bella como ella? Era algo agresiva, pero sin duda una chica casi tan awesome como el chico mas guapo del colegio: el asombroso yo. Pero aún así debía romper con ella y hacer que me odiara en el proceso. Aún no le dirigía ni siquiera una palabra y ya me estaba imaginando lo adolorido que estaría cuando me golpeara con su instrumento favorito de cocina._

-Gilbert...- Cielos, ¿_Qué iba a decirme? Aún no estoy preparado para esto..._

-Sabes, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y eres de verdad muy divertido sin duda... y bueno, creo que eres mi mejor amigo.- _¿Ella estaba sonrojada? No es muy común verla así. Genial, ella está enamorada de mi, por completo. No la culpo, soy un chico guapo. _

_-.._.Pero tengo que decirte que Roderich y yo...bueno, al estar contigo me di cuenta de que lo extraño y... él ... ¡Quiero estar con él! Habló conmigo y me pidió ser su novia, pero no puedo contestarle por que debía hablar contigo primero... Lo lamento, no quisiera lastimarte...Por favor, ¿Podríamos ser solo amigos? ¡No te enojes, por favor!-

_Detente Gilbert, si haces un movimiento en falso se dará cuenta...  
>Mas que nada actué con sorpresa y le di a entender que estaba dejando libre a un tipo tan genial como yo, pero que no se preocupara.¡Demonios malditos del inframundo! Corrí de felicidad hacia mi dormitorio y grité a todo pumón lo awesome de mi reciente buena suerte después de hablar con ella como era debido. Bueno, un problema menos, ahora solo debía enfrentar a West y decirle a Veneciano que me volvía loco y que debía ser mio o la lucura me atraparía por completo.<em>

_Veneciano... Podiá por lo pronto suspirar tranquilo por no estar comprometido , y pensar un poco en su calida voz, en su hermoso y suave cabello castaño, su ternura, las ganas traicioneras que tenía de tocar su rostro y besar todos los rincones de su cuerpo... Nhhh, todo él era hermoso, sus acciones, la manera en que actuaba, su sencillez y ternura..._

_Mi mente se nubló por completo y me percaté luego de un rato que estaba tocandome.  
>Frotaba mi miembro entre mi mano con suavidad, lentamente sintiendo como mi cuerpo entero se acaloraba mientras lo tenía a él en mente, jadeaba ahogadamente, se sentía tan bien pensar en él, en su aroma... imaginar su cuerpo desnudo acercandose a mi, dejandome recorrer su cuerpo entero, contemplando su sonrojo al ser poseido, me estremezco al pensar en su voz tan cercana a la excitación.<em>

-N-...Ahh~- _Cierro mis ojos y aún que estaba tan ocupado en mis asuntos, escucho como la puerta hace un ligero sonido... ¡No! ¡Diablos! Que verguenza si alguien se dio cuenta de que estaba tocandome... Acomodo mis pantalones como puedo y me acerco a la puerta... _

-L-lo siento Gilbert! Solo venía a buscarte y...bueno, ...¡Lo siento! V-veee!-

_¡Sorpresa, Gilbert! Bien, podría avergonzarme todo lo que quisiera pero eso no cambiaría lo que sucedio. Pero mis hormonas al parecer están descontroladas, al diablo todo. _

_Lo jalo hacia mi habitación con violencia y lo miro fijamente._

-Me siento necesitado, tu como hombre sabes que es algo dificil contenerse, cierto?-

-V-vee... disculpame Gil...-

-No hay problema,me alegra que seas tu quien me viera y no alguien mas.-

-¿E-estas bien?-

-No, no lo estaré hasta que me libere, pero llegaste y me interrumpiste...yo creo que deberías hacerte cargo.-_ Le regalo una mirada lasciva, haciendo que se sonroje de inmediato. _

- T-tu tienes a Elizabeth, tal vez deberías decirle a ella ...-

-Te equivocas, rompimos.-

-¡V-veee! Lo lamento, no lo sabía...-

-Hazlo... -_ Le ordéno._

_Otro día podré arrepentirme de mis acciones, él, siendo un chico inocente y dulce hace lo que le pido sin chistar. ¿Tal vez por lástima de que me dejaran? ¿Por no querer perder a un amigo si no hacia loque le pedía? Nada de eso importa ahora. Esa ingenuidad tuya es encantadora._

_Se acerca a mi, inclinandose hacia mi parte baja, me toca por encima de las ropas con sus manos, para luego sacar mi miembro necesitado y caliente. Lo lame despacio, lo acaricia con su boca. Nhhhm, ver su rostro sonrojado mientras hace lo propio me hace estremecer de placer, succiona con hambre a continuación, metiendo en su boca humeda la longitud de mi hombría..._

**Continuará.**

¡Yeei! ¿Comentarios? Solo quiero decir que es tan genial esta pareja, y que me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos. Lamento haberme tardado en seguir a la historia pero en fin, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo por si las moscas. ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
>¡Saludos! Y gracias a quien me dejó comentarios en los caps anteriores n-n!<p> 


End file.
